Together Again
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Sam's divorced and Danny's a widower. Now, that it's been ten years since they've seen each other, can a school reunion bring them together?
1. Chapter One

Yes, I'm still writing _A Beautiful Disaster_. This just popped into my head one day and I decided to write it. Tell me if I should continue or not.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I _ever_ own Danny Phantom, the show or person.

—

Sam dropped her briefcase at the door and groaned. Another day had passed in the fashion industry. Ever since she graduated college, Sam's been working at a big-time magazine corp in New York City. She lives on the Upper East Side with her eight-year-old daughter, Emily Madison, and her two-year-old son, Ethan. They all used to live with Sam's husband, Christopher, in Connecticut for six years, until he and Sam divorced. Sam didn't regret divorcing Chris, but she sometimes did. The young businesswoman picked up the mail that was on the table. _'Bill. Bill. Bill. Invite. Bill. Junk. Crap. Don't need. _Hey!' she thought. "What's this?" Sam picked up the envelope that had the Casper High School symbol. She tore it open. It was an invite to the ten-year reunion. Sam usually _hated_ these kind of things, but this one, she'd go to.

—

At that time, Danny, who was living with his five-year-old daughter, Olivia, in Florida, was reading the same letter. The moment he sat down, his daughter ran into the room and jumped on his lap. "Hey, Liv. How are you?"

"I'm good, Daddy."

"Glad to hear it. Now can you let Daddy read his mail _before_ you have to go to kindergarten?" Danny asked politely.

"Okay," she replied, grinning. The little girl scooted off her dad's lap and sat under his strong arm.

'_Bill. Junk. Bill. Bill. Junk. Don't care. College something. Bill. _What the heck?' he said to himself. "Heh, something from high school. Wow, a reunion." his eyes widened. "Has it been that long already?" Danny asked Olivia. She shrugged. The halfa kissed her head and asked her, "You wanna go?"

She nodded and grinned. "Uh huh!"

"Alright then. I'll start making phone calls."

—

What do you think? Should I continue this or not?

Thanks again,

Invader Miley Phantom


	2. Chapter Dos

Okay, since so many of you wanted me to continue, I will. Hope you like it!

Ethan played happily on Sam's lap as the plane started to take off. This would be the first time in ten years that she'd seen that blue-eyed halfa that she knew and still loved. Sam loved him, but she just couldn't wait around for him forever. She was destined for bigger things. Then she met Christopher. They met when Sam was twenty-two, right after she graduated from Yale. The two got married a year later. Emily was already three at the time. Sam thought that once Emily was born, her life would be downhill from there on. But in reality, it turned out okay.

Before she knew it, the plane started to descend towards Indianapolis. From there they would take a short train ride to Amity Park from the airport. Sam was really nervous about seeing Danny and Tucker again. Who knows what happened to them all this time.

Danny stepped off the airplane, carrying Olivia in his left arm, and rolling his suitcase with the other. He too, was nervous, about meeting his best friends again. Also, how would they react, once they found out that he didn't come with Emma. Sam and Tucker knew that he was dating her when he got to college, but after that, they all lost contact until now. Olivia was sleeping on her dad's shoulder by the time they stepped out of the Indianapolis airport. The reunion was in two days. Danny was anxious to see what had happened to everyone at Casper. He, himself, had been working at NASA for the past four years. Before that, he had been in England for college and living with Emma. Danny didn't want to admit it, but he longed to see Emma's piercing green eyes and flowing blonde hair again. He hadn't seen them since he left England four years ago. Truth was, Emma was still in Britain. She was dead.

The young halfa and his daughter arrived at their hotel. They checked in and went up to their room. Olivia was now wide awake and as chipper as ever. As soon as they got their stuff in, Danny took out his laptop to check his e-mail. There were the usual ones, from his parents, Jazz, other family, some college friends, and one from someone he didn't know. He clicked on it. It read:

_Hey Danny,_

_What's up? It's me, Sam. Hope you're coming to the reunion. I am. I know that this isn't my type of thing, but I knew you'd be coming, and so, I decided to come. See you Saturday._

_Love,_

_Sam_

The first time Sam had contacted him in ten years. 'How did she even get my e-mail? I changed it before I left for London! Oh, well.' He signed out of his e-mail account and closed his laptop. The ghost boy then went over to his daughter, who was watching Dora the Explorer on TV. He turned it off and Olivia cried out, "HEY!!"

"Liv, please. You wanna go see Grandma and Grandpa for a little bit?"

"I thought they were back home in London," the little girl answered.

"No, no, no," Danny chuckled. "My parents. Grandma and Grandpa Fenton?"

"I don't remember them."

"Of course you don't. You were only a little baby when you last met them."

"Now I'm a big girl!" Olivia replied, raising her arms to show how big she was.

"Uh huh. Now, what do you say, love?"

"I wanna go see them!" The little black-haired girl jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. "C'mon, Daddy!" she pleaded.

Danny rolled his eyes playfully and followed her. He picked up his daughter and then grabbed his room key and wallet. The two walked out of the building and suddenly, Danny saw a girl with black hair waving at him. He froze because he knew who she was.

Dun-dun-duuuuuun!!! XD

Hahahaha! I'm tormenting you guys with evil cliffies! LOL. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chappie of _Together Again_!

PS: I'm having a _total_ Blast from the Past this week. Does _anyone_ remember the song _Mirror Mirror_ by M2M? OMG, the last time I heard that song was when Nick used to play music vids everyday at 4 PM EST. LOL. I used to heart that song _so_ much!!


	3. Chapter Trois

Sorry this took so long to get online! I didn't have a keyboard for a long time! No lie. Also, sorry I made Valerie a little OOC!

—

"Danny! Hi!" Valerie yelled, running over to the halfa and giving him a bone-crushing hug. "How _are_ you?"

"I'm good," Danny replied, gasping to breathe.

"Awesome. Me too. So, how was England?"

"It was nice."

"That's always good. Oh! Who's this?" she said, referring to the little girl cuddled up in Danny's arm.

"This is my daughter, Livvy."

"Hi, Liv!"

"Hi," Olivia said back.

"So where are you headed now?"

"My parents'."

"Oh, have fun!" Valerie gave Danny another hug. "By the way, are you going to the reunion Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking."

"Oh."

"I also know that Sam will be there," she replied, starting to walk away.

"_I know,"_ Danny whispered, not facing Valerie. Then continued walking toward his parents' house.

—

"Mommy, where are we going?" Ethan asked, jumping up and down as the three walked down the street.

"Ethan! Stop it!" his older sister scowled at him.

"Em, be nice to your brother."

"So where are we _going_?" the two-year-old insisted.

"Your Uncle Tucker's."

"Who?" Emily questioned.

"An old friend of mine. When I used to live around here."

"Oh."

A few minutes later, they came to a house with two little kids playing outside.

"Hey Matt, Michael!" Sam shouted.

The two boys turned around.

"Are your mom or dad in?"

Matt, the shorter one, nodded.

"Our dad," Michael answered.

"Can I see him?"

"One minute." The older boy ran inside and came back outside with an young man, about Sam's age.

"Hey, Tuck."

"Hey, Sam."

The two ran into a hug.

"You're back."

"Uh huh."

"How's the magazine thing going?"

"Great. We're in Manhattan now."

"I figured. Most of the important businesses set up there."

"Yeah. It's awesome in the city. So, is Amanda in?"

"She's sleeping."

"Oh. Well, we're gonna go drop by FentonWorks. Wanna come with?"

"Maybe later. I can't leave the kids while 'manda's sleeping."

"Right," Sam replied giving him a smile. "Well, see ya Saturday."

"Right. Bye Sam."

"Bye, Tuck."

—

Like I was saying before, I didn't have a keyboard. The only way I was able to type a little was because I copy and pasted. LOL. Anyway, now I have it back, and I'm almost out of school, so I'll be able to update sooner.


	4. Chapter Vier

Okay, I've _finally_ have my keyboard back. Also, tomorrow is my last day of school:D So that means more updates from this and _ABD_.

—

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a halter black Valentino minidress with black Dior heels. Her hair was in a half-up bun. She looked amazing. A minute later, Emily came running in. Sam took one look at her daughter and shook her head. "_That's_ what you're wearing to the reunion?" she asked, referring to Emily's ripped jeans and retro Green Day t-shirt.

"I guess so, why?"

"Honey," she groaned. "I haven't seen these people in about ten years. I don't want them thinking my daughter's a slob. Go put on that dress we picked out for tonight, okay?"

"Fine," Emily replied, crossing her arms. "Which one, the black one or the blue one?"

"You pick."

"Alright."

A few minutes later, the young girl stepped back into the room, clad in Seven jeans and a teal t-shirt. Over it was a short black Juicy Couture strapless dress.

"Much better," her mom told her.

—

Danny stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. Olivia was sitting on the floor, struggling to put on her black Mary Janes by herself. When he saw his little daughter fighting with her shoes, the halfa smiled at her. "Liv, lemme help you with that." Danny knelt down and helped the five-year-old with her tiny shoes. When he finished, Olivia stood up and looked at her feet, then looked back up at her dad. "Beautiful," he told her.

"Can we go now, Daddy?" she begged.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses, Livvy. Give me one second."

"Okay," she sighed.

Danny ran back into his room and grabbed his digital camera, cell phone, keys, and mini Fenton Thermos (like the regular one, except tinier!). When he came back out of the room, he found his daughter sitting on the couch, watching some random kid's show.

"Ready, Liv?"

She nodded and jumped off the couch. The two walked out of their hotel room anxiously.

—

At about quarter to seven, Sam and her kids arrived at the Hilton Amity Park. She carried Ethan while Emily walked alongside her. "Em, I want you to act on your _best_ behavior, alright? That goes for you too, young man." The toddler just nodded to his mom.

Once they got inside, Sam _immediately_ recognized everyone there. After all this time, everyone still looked the same. She looked around for Danny, but so far, she had no luck.

"Sam!"

The woman turned around to see Tucker, running towards her. He threw his arms around her and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"It's only been two days, Tuck. I couldn't have changed _that_ fast."

"True, but some people do."

"Not me!" she laughed.

"Still got that sense of humor, I see."

"It never left." Sam smiled, kissing her son on the head. "So, is Danny here?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

"Well, if you do, you know where to find me."

"Mingling by the martinis?"

"And don't you forget it."

Both of them had to laugh.

"So, is Amanda here?"

"Nah, she's still at home."

"Sick?"

"No, she's just wiped out from the baby?"

"Baby?" Sam asked.

"Didn't I tell you? We just had a baby girl a two weeks ago."

"Oh, congratulations. What's her name?"

"Lindsay Grace."

"That's so nice."

"Thanks."

"Mommy?" Ethan whined.

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm bored."

"Em? Will you take your brother and go entertain him?"

"_Fine_," she groaned, taking Ethan from her mother's arms, then walking towards the lobby.

"I'll be right back," Sam announced to her best friend, heading for the drink table.

She slowly drank her Manhattan as she sat down. Then she stared into her drink and sighed.

"Y'know, a young lady like yourself shouldn't be here alone," a familiar voice said to her.

She knew that voice. Sam looked up. Standing there was the blue-eyed halfa she knew and loved.

"Danny!" she screamed. Sam jumped up and hugged the man in front of her, nearly spilling her drink all over him and the little girl in his arms. "You're here!"

"I guess I am." Sam kissed his cheeks and continued to hug him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sammy."

They broke the hug.

"Wow, it's _definitely_ been a long time since senior year. How've you been?"

"Good, good. I've been living in Orlando for the past four years."

"You've been back in the US? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going through a lot of things when I came back and I kinda wanted to be unnoticed."

"That's kinda hard, since you're Amity Park's most famous ghost."

"True. But I—"

"Wait, I'm sorry, but where's Emma? I figured she'd come with you."

"She's back in London."

"How is she?"

"Not that well."

"Oh, well, tell her I hope that she'll feel better soon."

"I'd think she'd like that," Danny replied, giving Sam a light smile.

"So how are things going between you two?"

"We got married."

"R-really?" Sam choked.

The halfa nodded.

"And we had Liv, here," he told her, tickling the little girl in his arms.

Sam smiled at Olivia, who was laughing away under her father's tickling.

"Does she miss her mom?"

"Yeah. A lot. Em's not doing too good."

"Oh, is she...?"

Danny nodded once more as he stopped tickling his daughter abruptly.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's dead."

—

Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!! XD Well, Danny and Sam _finally_ meet again. Now she knows _why_ Danny had vanished those four years (the ones right after he returned to the US) and why Emma isn't with him anymore. I heart these cliffies soooo much:)


	5. Chapter Cinque

Goodbye Middle School, Hello Summer '07!!! Holla! XD

Now I'll get back to the story, 'kay?

—

"Wha-what are you _talking_ about Danny? Emma? Dead? Are you _crazy_? She was always so happy, and well, lively. How can she be dead?!"

The halfa dug his free hand into his pocket and stared at the floor. "She died in labor."

Sam covered her mouth as she gasped; then she put her hand on his shoulder. "Danny, I'm _so_, so sorry. That must've been pretty rough on you. You _and_ your daughter."

"Yeah, Liv was pretty upset when it happened. She wouldn't come out of her room for _days_."

"I had no idea. That's why you left England, huh?"

He nodded. "I didn't want to stick around the memories any longer. It hurt too much."

"I bet."

"Yeah..."

Sam took his hand in both of hers. "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate that."

"Your welcome."

The two stood there for a moment before Tucker came back. "Hey, guys. Wow, D! Look at you! How was the UK?"

"Awesome. Interesting times in my life."

"This Olivia?"

"Uh huh."

"Hey, Liv!"

"Hi."

"Adorable."

"She is." Sam chimed in.

"Oh! Hey Sam. Didn't see you there."

"I'll be right back. I need another Manhattan."

"Can you get me a Double-O Seven please, Sam?" Danny pleaded.

"Fine," she whispered under her breath.

"Make that two!" Tucker yelled out.

"Even better."

As soon as Sam wasn't visible anymore, Tucker gave his best friend a stern look. "So, dude. You tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"Oh, my God. Dude! That you love her! Admit it!"

"Tuck, she's my best friend and I don't want to lose her. I already lost one love in my life. I don't think I can handle another."

"Ah, I guess you're right. But still... Just say that you do!"

"Tucker! I don't love her! Well, I do— but like, as a sister. But I— augh! I hate life."

"Tell me about it." Sam said, handing the boys their drinks.

"Sam, you look awesome tonight. Did I tell you that?" Tucker asked.

"Nope, I think you missed that part," she laughed.

"Wow." Danny muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, still laughing.

"You're smile— it-it's really beautiful."

"T-thanks. I'm glad you like it," she replied, blushing a little.

The halfa too started to blush.

"Oh, come _on_! We're not gonna start _this_ again, are we?" Tuck yelled.

"What?" the two answered.

"The whole 'secret lovey-dovey' thing when everyone knows that you both like each other."

"Tucker!" they both yelled, then hit their best friend.

"Ow!"

Danny glanced at his watch. "Wow, is it eleven _already_?"

"_Eleven_?! Oh, my god! I left Eth and Em alone for three hours!"

"Sam, they're fine!" Tuck jumped in. "They both were falling asleep, so I took them back to my place for the night. Amanda's there with them."

"But isn't she also the one who's too tired to put up with her _own_ crazy kids?"

"Hey, don't you be calling my kids crazy!" he laughed.

Sam joined in laughing. Then Danny. "Hey, Dan, I guess Liv's wiped out also," she said, pointing to the little girl, sleeping on Danny's shoulder.

"I guess I should take her home. It was great to see you both." Sam hugged him, then gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek. He and Tuck shook hands and then they were off.

"I better head off too. Why don't I just get a ride with you? I can pick up the kids and then I can catch a taxi back to the hotel."

"Nah, Sam. You deserve a night off. I'll hold off the kids for the night. You enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Tuck," she hugged him. "I owe you."

—

Back at the hotel, Sam lay in her bed, reading over some work she had to do for the magazine. Around one in the morning, she felt the air around her get chilly. She got up to look at the thermostat. It read seventy, yet it felt like twenty. Suddenly, she smacked herself mentally at her realization. She smiled as she spoke, "Alright, Danny, come out. I know you're in here!" A second later, Danny Phantom appeared in front of her. "Hey, Sam."

"What do you want?" she laughed, walking back over to her bed.

"I wanted to hang out with you. Like we did in high school. Before everything."

"Yeah... I missed that."

"There's also something else." Danny changed back into his human half.

"What?"

Danny took her hand in his and said, "Sam, I think I lo—"

He was cut off by Sam crashing her lips onto his.

"Wow."

"I know, right?" she giggled.

"You _giggle_ now? Since when?" He sat down next to her.

"Since I had kids."

"You have kids? Wow. Married?"

"Nah. Why do you think I just kissed you? I'm not that kind of girl. I like you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're cute, funny, and one of a kind."

"So are you."

"Wow, this conversation is getting _really_ corny."

"You think?"

"I _know_."

The two burst into laughter. It stopped when Danny's lips fell onto Sam's. Soon, their kissing had gotten heavy. Sam's shirt was on the floor, along with Danny's.

"You're so adorable, you know that?" Sam asked, giving the halfa next to her another kiss.

"I know. You are too."

"Even after all this time, you're _still_ unbelievably corny."

"And you love it."

"You know I do," she lunged at him, planting another kiss on his lips.

—

I'm sorry, people. But I just _had_ to write it. If you stop reading this, I totally understand. Anyway, have a great summer everyone!


	6. Chapter Zes

I bet you _all_ know what just happened with Danny and Sam. For those still reading, enjoy!

—

"Wow. That was just... wow." Danny said to Sam, who was laying next to him with her arm across his chest.

"I know. Weird huh? After all these years?"

"Yeah... I always pictured us together, just I never had the courage to tell you the truth."

"Sam here. Danny, I've always loved you. It's just..." she sat up, holding the cover up against her. "I just wasn't willing to wait. After high school ended, you jetted of to England and I thought that you didn't feel the same way as me."

"Sammy..." he too, sat up, then put his hand on her shoulder. "I thought that you didn't love me either, y'know, after that whole 'spying on you' fiasco. I never could forgive myself after that."

She started laughing a little. "Dan, that was _so_ many years ago! I forgot about that by senior year."

"Oh. Well, why did you always act so moody in high school?"

"Hello! Goth, PMS queen, kinda mandatory to be moody."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"When am I _not_?"

"True." He kissed her again.

—

The two arrived at Tucker's house that morning to pick up Sam's kids. Danny knocked on his door. A few minutes later, the door opened, and standing there was a young woman holding a newborn baby. "Amanda?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's us. Sam Manson and Danny Fenton. We met you at the wedding."

"Oh! Hey, guys. Come in."

They followed her inside. Matt and Mike were both playing video games in the living room.

"I bet they take after their dad." Danny whispered.

Sam laughed softly at his joke.

Amanda led the two into a room where Tucker was typing away on his laptop. Ethan and Emily were both watching TV next to him.

"Em? Ethan?" Sam said lightly.

Both of them turned around. "Mommy!" they yelled and ran into their mother's arms.

"So, how was your visit at Uncle Tucker's?"

"It was fun!" Ethan chirped. "Matt showed me all of his video games!"

"Really?"

The two-year-old nodded.

"Well, I bet you had an awesome time."

"I did!"

"Well, thanks again you guys. I owe you."

"Nah, forget it. It was no big deal."

"Thanks. Well, we should get going." Sam announced, taking her kids outside.

"So, D." Tuck started, nudged his best friend's arm. "What happened between you two last night?"

"Nothing." he replied cooly.

"C'mon. Seriously, what happened?"

"I'm serious! Nothing happened!"

"You slept with her, didn't you?" he kept nudging as they walked down the hall.

"Alright! Fine! We slept together! Okay?! Happy, now?!" Danny exhaled.

"I knew it! You admitted that you love her, huh?"

"Yeah, I did. She loves me too and we're getting married and then we're gonna live happily ever after!" he replied cheerily.

"Really?!" Danny shot him a smirk. "Oh, you're not being serious, are you?"

"Dude, we're _just_ friends."

"Friends that slept together."

"Augh!"

"Whatever, I'm just saying—"

"Don't. Don't say _anything_. I don't wanna mess anything up more than it already is."

"Dude! You had sex with your best friend! How could anything be more messed up?"

"I don't know. I have to work some things out."

"Fine."

—

"So what did you and Tuck talk about earlier?" Sam asked, while Danny was helping to zip up her black Chanel dress.

"Nothing much. You look _incredibly_ sexy in this dress."

"Thanks." She gave him a quick kiss. "Really, what did you tell him? You didn't tell him that we slept together, did you?" she covered her mouth.

"Well, I..." Danny put his hand on the back of his neck, something he always did when he was nervous.

"You did! Didn't you?"

"I didn't _want_ to! He forced me into telling!"

"Oh, God... Danny! Do you know what this means?"

"That he knows that we had sex?"

"Well, yes. But, augh, God, you're clueless. There's a chance that someone _else_ could find out! You _know_ what a bigmouth he can be!"

"He won't tell. He's not like that."

"Really? People can change."

"He didn't tell my secret about me being half-ghost."

"True. You did that on your own." Sam finished applying her dark red Revlon lipstick and started on her mascara.

"Yeah... I don't really want to talk about this anymore. It'll ruin the night."

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Seems so."

"Awesome."

Emily was sitting on the couch, slumping while watching some random Nickelodeon show. "Honey, are you _sure_ you don't wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll just be bored."

"Oh, alright. Well, you can call my cell if you need anything."

"Right," the eight-year-old replied, not looking away from the TV and holding up her RAZR Pebl.

"The girl has a Pebl? She's only eight." Danny whispered.

"When you live in New York, you'll know what I mean."

"Ah."

—

"I'll have a Tequila Sunrise," Sam said to the bartender.

"Yeah, and I'll get a Martini Dry."

When their drinks arrived, Sam took a huge gulp.

"Wow, I've never seen you that thirty."

"Yeah, well, a girl needs to prioritize."

"Huh. I guess."

"Come here." she pulled his head to hers and began kissing him.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you, of course."

"At a bar in our high school reunion? Like _that_?"

"Yeah, and your point _is_?"

"Ugh. Nothing. I just don't think you should act like that."

"Fine."

Silence.

"Aw, who am I kidding?" Danny threw down his drink on the bartop and grabbed the gothic woman next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and began making-out with her.

"Danny!" she screamed into his lips. "Don't stop." Sam said as they broke apart.

Once they began kissing again, the halfa ran his hand through her midnight-black hair. She couldn't get herself to stop. Even though they _knew_ that they shouldn't be doing this. Especially in a bar, in front of all of their old classmates.

"Hey, Sam!" a voice yelled out.

They parted and she turned her head. A man with brownish hair was running toward them. Sam became embarrassed and held her face in her hands. "Oh, God..." she mumbled.

—

Bet you're all wondering who the hell that guy is, huh? Well, you'll find out in the next chappie (of course). Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter Sete

Right now, you'll find out who the mystery man in the party is! LOL.

—

"Hey, Sam." the guy said as he reached the two lovebirds.

"Chris, _what_ the hell are you doing here?" she groaned.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Chris said, then hugged her.

Danny suddenly got really protective. He didn't like that this guy was hugging her after she said that she didn't want him there.

"Danny, excuse us a minute."

"Sure." he gritted through his teeth.

Sam and Chris walked into the lobby.

"Christopher, what the fuck are you doing here? At _my_ school's reunion?"

"I wanted to see you again." Sam crossed her arms. "You _and_ the kids."

"Ugh. Chris, we've been divorced for what, almost a year? Yeah, I'm _trying_ to get over you. Now you're here and that's _not_ helping!"

"Sam, Sam, Sam..." he chuckled. "You never change, do you?"

"Nope."

"So, who was that guy you were with? The one you were playing tonsil hockey with?"

"Him? Oh, my boyfriend, Danny."

"Fenton? So _that's_ the famous Danny Fenton. I always pictured that when I'd meet him, it didn't include you sucking the man's face off."

"I wasn't _sucking_ his face off. We were _just_ kissing."

"Whatever. So, are you happy to see me or not?"

"I'm _surprised_. Is that an option?"

"I'll take it." Chris kissed Sam on the lips.

Danny had been watching. "SAM!!"

"Danny, I-I—"

"Save it. We're going home now."

"Fine."

He grabbed her hand and walked out of the building, fuming.

"How could you?!" Danny asked as they got into the car.

"Danny, I didn't want to! _He_ kissed _me_!"

"Oh, that makes me feel _a lot_ better!"

"Just listen to me!"

"Alright, my ears are open."

"Chris is my estranged ex-husband. I _never_ planned on seeing him this whole weekend! Ever again, actually."

"You were _married_ to him?!"

"Danny, stop. I was only twenty-one. I was going out of my mind. I had just had Emily and Chris was there. So, we got married."

The halfa stopped the car and flew them up to his hotel room. He then lay Sam on his bed and sat down next to her. Danny sighed before talking again.

"I know what that's like. To have a little baby and no other parent."

"What about Emma? Wasn't she there with you?"

Danny looked out the window. "For a short while. She died when Olivia was barely a year old."

"And that's when you guys moved back here."

"Uh huh."

Sam moved closer to the halfa beside her and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry. I know that it must've been really hard raising her on your own. But Liv seems to have turned out to be a really sweet little girl."

"Yeah..."

"You're a really great dad."

"I know. Thanks."

"Anytime." She kissed him, but he didn't move. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just... confused."

"We all are."

"No, I mean confused about _us_. Are we a couple? Are we still best friends, what?"

"I can't answer that. I don't know either. I've been wondering myself."

"Shouldn't we know at least?"

"I don't know. Love is... confusing."

"You said it." Danny replied, lying back on the bed.

Sam followed and cuddled into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy," he kissed the top of her head.

—

The next morning, Sam found herself in the same position she was in the morning before. Naked and in Danny's arms.

"Danny? Danny, honey, wake up." she said as she shook him.

"Oh, Sam, stop. That's nice." he said in his sleep.

The goth groaned. "Danny... Wake up..." she whispered into his ear, before biting it lightly.

"Ow!" he shot up from the bed. "Sam! That hurt!"

"Well, it woke you up."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I guess I should take you home now."

"That would be wise."

"Uh huh." Danny transformed into his alter-ego and flew Sam back to her hotel room. He kissed her softly before leaving. "See you tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Cool."

When the halfa arrived back to his own hotel room, he found his little daughter sitting on the couch, looking like she was actually _waiting_ for him to come back.

"Oh, hey Liv. You're up."

"So are you."

"Uh huh." He changed back to human before sitting next to the five-year-old.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"Is that lady who's always here gonna be my new mommy?"

Danny chuckled at his daughter's words. "I don't know, sweetie. Maybe."

—

Ooooooooooooh!!! Plot twist! Danny has a proposal on the mind! D See what happens in the next chapter of _Together Again_!

And to those who guessed who the mystery guy was: Yeah, it was Chris, Sam's ex-husband.

Cookehs and Kudos to the following who guessed right:

Luiz4200

Phantomfangirl

ghostanimal

Thanks for playing! XD


End file.
